Ichigo's Story
by danikat
Summary: Daisuke has a twin sister. She inherits Dark and chaos follows.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Yeah, I know there's already a fanfic about Daisuke having a twin sister, but I swear this is going to be totally different. Hope you like it! First chapter is from Daisuke's point of view. **

**If you want to know the beginning pairings, be warned that they will change later. Daisuke likes Risa, Risa likes Dark, Dark likes Krad, Krad likes Ichigo, Ichigo likes Satoshi, and Satoshi likes Daisuke. Riku also likes Daisuke. Yeah, it's confusing. **

* * *

I woke to the sound of his alarm clock. Groggily, I looked over at it. 6:50 am. That means that I've got 10 minutes to get to the train station. Yeah, that's plenty of time. I rolled back over in my bed. Wait a second. Ten minutes? I've got to run! I grabbed my pajamas and dragged them off as I pulled my school uniform towards me. Pulling my shirt over my head, I fished out a pair of socks from my side table. Putting them on, I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. "Hi, honey," my mom, Emiko, says as I run past the kitchen. "See you," I respond as I grab a piece of toast. I slip my shoes on and run out the door, down the street.

For those of you who don't know, my name is Daisuke Niwa. My red hair and eyes come from my mom's side of the family. At least, that's what mom says. My twin sister, Ichigo, looks just like me. We haven't seen each other for a while, though, because she is with our dad, Kosuke, in America. She's coming home for our birthday tomorrow, which is cool. As of tomorrow, we will be 14 years old. Tomorrow will also, hopefully, be the day that I become Risa Harada's boyfriend. Risa is the prettiest girl in our class and I've had a crush on her since forever.

I stumbled to a stop in front of the ticket taker at the train station. "Whoa, Daisuke. You've still got a minute till the train leaves." "Thanks," I said, breathless from running full out for the last few minutes. "Here," he said as he ushered me through. I smiled and nodded at him as I made my way through to the train. I sighed with relief as I entered it's doors. I was sure this time I'd be late. My breathing evened out as the doors slid shut and the train began its journey up the hill.

At the next stop Risa got onto the train with the other people who had been waiting. Like me, she has a twin sister. She and her twin sister, Riku, are identical except for the way they have their hair done. They both have brown hair and dark brown eyes. One of the other passengers jostles me out of my day dreaming. The next stop is the one where I have to get out for school.

Just outside the school, my friend, Takashi Sahara, comes up next to me and asks, "Can you take my turn at cleaning the classroom?" "Sure," I said, nodding and smiling, "It's alright." "Thanks man," he said as he slapped me jovially on the back. He ran off to the school, leaving me standing outside the school with the new responsibility of cleaning the classroom. I sighed and shook my head. He did that almost every time he had to do the cleaning.

Walking up the stairs to the class, I passed Satoshi Hiwatari. His vivid blue hair and eyes stood out in a crowd even if he wasn't really in the crowd. Satoshi tended to stay away from the other students for some reason. I don't think he has any real friends. Rumor was that he was the chief of police and that he had already graduated from college, but most everyone doesn't believe it.

Class passed by in a blur of normalcy that bordered on scary. I mean, you expect at least something slightly different to happen at least once. The most that differed today was Satoshi being called out for something half way through math. He didn't say anything about it when he came back so no one knows what it was for.

As soon as class ended I headed back home. My mom was probably going to set up the traps this afternoon. For some reason, she thought that I needed to be able to dodge lasers, avoid cameras, and break locks and codes. Mom is weird like that. She even has the fridge booby trapped some days. I hope Ichigo doesn't have to go through this kind of weirdness from dad.

Ichigo and I write each other often, but we don't really talk about much. We're kind of close when we're together, but when we're apart, we just sort of drift apart. I think that the most we talk about in our letters is stuff like what we're doing in school and what we like to read. But when we're together, we really are inseparable. We even slept together some nights when we were scared during storms or just were upset by something. I think that's why mom made Ichigo live with dad. I think she was afraid we were too close.

I opened the door to the house and stepped in, but the floor wasn't there. I quickly grabbed the door and hung from the handle. I braced my legs on either side of the frame and pulled the door shut. Still clinging to the handle, I twisted around to look down the hall. Yep, the lasers were up. Sighing, I turned back to the problem at hand. I slowly maneuvered myself so that my hands were braced against the doorjamb and jumped across the gap. I quickly jumped from where I was. The floor sensors were activated so I had to keep moving or risk being shocked. I ran, dodging lasers and wires, down the hall. I jumped and pushed myself of the wall to avoid the net of electrically charged wires on the floor.

I finally got to the door to the living room after barely getting past the razor sharp wires crisscrossing the hall. I reached for the handle, but noticed that there was something weird. I dropped my key onto it with a loud zap. The stupid thing was conducting an extremely high current. I sighed and looked around the door frame. There it was above the door. Disconnecting it, I opened the door. "Oh, honey, you did so well," my crazy excuse for a mother cried. I nodded tiredly. "Oh, Dai! Guess who got here while you were at school," she said excitedly, waving at the couch behind her.

Sitting there was my sister, Ichigo. She was smiling at me, but I noticed that she looked a little beat up. Mom must have made her go through the traps too. She stood up and rushed over to hug me, anyway. I've heard that people think that twins have a specially kind of telepathy, but I don't think that describes what we have. We just feel things around each other. Like now, I felt really happy, excited, and tired, but the feelings weren't really mine. Ichigo and I shared our feelings. It was weird. If I liked something, so did Ichigo when she was with me. If she was scared and came to me, I would be afraid too. We never told anyone, but we think that mom noticed and that's what she is afraid of.

We broke apart, both of us grinning like idiots. Seeing the look on the others' face, we broke into giggles. "When did you get here," I asked, still giggling slightly. "About an hour ago," Ichigo said looking at the clock. "I wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow, but something got mixed up with the planes." I nodded and turned to mom. "Can we go upstairs?" "Sure," she said looking at us nervously. We bounded up the stairs and into my room.

"So, what have you been doing in America with dad," I asked excitedly. "Dad was doing research on different pieces of art, all done by the same family of artists. He wouldn't tell me why. He made me study these old books on magic," she said rolling her eyes. "Magic? Magic isn't real," I said confused. A wave of annoyance rolled through me. "I didn't say I believed in magic. I just said I had to read the books." "I never said you did," I snapped back.

Ichigo closed her eyes and breathed out, sending calm through me. I sighed, "Thanks." "Yeah, no problem," she said nodding. Sometimes the emotions reverberated between us too strongly and overpowered us. Ichigo was usually the one to calm us down when it got to be too much. "So, we turn 14 tomorrow, huh," Ichigo asked, a wave of mischievousness gently lapped at me. "Yeah, but we're not doing anything like last year. Mom grounded us for a month remember." "Yeah," she said as the emotions we shared shifted to mildly put out. "Maybe, we could do something," I relented. "Yes," she cheered, the feeling of happiness returning. I rolled my eyes at her antics. She liked to annoy mom with silly pranks when she's here. Last year, she got me to help her sneak into mom's room and change the shampoo with green hair dye. We thought it was the funniest thing ever, but mom was really upset.

Ichigo and I came up with wilder and wilder ideas for tricks to play on mom. From switching places all day to telling mom that we secretly were married. We finally settled on one to use just as mom was calling us down to supper. Ichigo was going to undo all the traps tomorrow and mom would be so surprised at how well I did, that we might bet a special treat. We laughed together as we came down the stairs for diner.

"Ichigo, you are sleeping in the room across from me, ok? You two are too old to be sleeping together in Dai's room." Mom said for the third time that night. Ichigo just nodded noncommittally. Annoyance washed strongly through me, and I tried to balance it with calm, but I wasn't as good at calm as Ichigo. Ichigo could feel me trying and calmed herself, and me. We both worked through the diner as mom reminded Ichigo again and again to not sleep in my room. We both sighed when diner was over. Mom started again but Ichigo was already halfway up to the room she had been designated. "See you tomorrow, Dai." "Goodnight Ichigo," I said as I went up the stairs to my room. If only I knew what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

**You like it? Hate it? Think it's gonna be weird? Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back! This will continue in Ichigo's point of view. Hope you like it.

* * *

**I sighed as I pulled on the dress mom had given me to wear. She had given me a dress after looking through my comfortable jeans and t-shirts and proclaiming them unworthy of being worn by a girl. I hate skirts. I sighed again. At least it was better than being woken at dawn for a dumb ritual like Dai was. I mean, seriously, just because it's a family tradition doesn't mean that Dai needs to be any later to school than he normally would be. I snickered. We might be twins, but I swear Dai is the clumsiest person in the world. Me, I could balance two tea trays on one arm and walk through a crowded subway stop without spilling a drop of tea, much less dropping a cup. Trust me, I've tried it. I heard the door slam and mom yell something at Dai. He must be on his way to school. To be honest, I would rather go with him than stay and go shopping with mom.

I finally got the stupid thing on and walked out of my room. Mom was just walking down the stairs and spotted me. "Oh, Ichigo! You look so beautiful," she exclaimed as I stifled a groan. I don't want to be beautiful, I want to be comfortable. She continued to ramble on about how good I looked as I contemplated the various ways to escape this torture. I could jump out the window, but that would be hard in a dress. I could run back in my room and slam the door shut, but that probably wouldn't accomplish much. I sighed with relief as she continued down the stairs. I followed her into the kitchen and helped her start breakfast. She didn't bother trying to get up in the morning to fix any for Dai, because he would just be too late to eat any anyway.

I trailed along behind mom as she entered another clothes shop. I was only staying for a few days! What did I need all these girly clothes for anyway? She started picking up the frilliest and pinkest skirts and blouses that she could find. Maybe Dai wouldn't be too mad at me if I killed myself now. I'm sure he would understand. Mom ushered me into a changing booth to try on the clothes she had pick out. I sighed and tried them on one at a time. She and the sales clerk cooed at me every time I came out. Maybe I could escape under the door when they weren't looking. When I finished Mom bought about half of them and left to look for another store. Would the torture never end?

Mom stopped at a cafe for lunch. As we sat there, she started looking sad. Like something was wrong. "Mom," I asked worriedly, "What's wrong." "Oh, dear," she said patting my hand, "I'm afraid that you and Dai will be pushed further apart. Today, he will inherit the family curse, Phantom Thief Dark." "Dark? Isn't he a myth," I asked. Surely she was kidding. "No, honey, he isn't a myth. And Dai will inherit him today. I'm sorry, honey." I stared at her. Was she going to tell me that the Easter Bunny was With next? Surely she didn't think I was stupid enough to believe in stuff like that. "Why do you think your father and I insisted you learn magic, dear," she asked like that explained anything. "But magic isn't real either, is it?" She nodded. "You are exceptionally gifted with magic," she explained, "that is why you were given books on how it works. Haven't you ever tried it?" "No," I exclaimed, "because it isn't real." "You will see," she said sadly.

That afternoon after Dai had gotten home, I was sitting in my room reading over some of my magic books. Could it really work? Surely not. Then I heard Dai screaming. I dropped my book as waves of pain raced through my body. What was happening to him? I felt confused and disoriented. Dai stumbled down the stairs outside my door. I ran after him. Instead of my little brother, I saw a purple haired man standing on the bottom of the stairs. "Dai?" He turned to look at me and I could feel his confusion build up my own. This man was my brother? "This was what I was telling you about this afternoon, Ichigo," Mom explained, "Dai has inherited Phantom Thief Dark. Now he will go to the museum to steal the statue 'The Sacred Maiden'." "But mom," Dai's now deeper voice complained, "I can't go steal artwork. It's not right." "But you have to, honey," Mom said, "I already sent out the message that Dark would be there."

Mom, grandpa, and I watched Dai/Dark on the tv. There were dozens of news reporters everywhere. They had Dai/Dark on the tv for a moment but then he disappeared. I watched worriedly. Would they catch him? Would he get hurt? A while later, they announced that Dark had escaped with the sculpture. I sighed with relief. Dai was safe. I watched as they continued to show the missing statue and they went to talk to the commander. The tv showed a blue haired boy no older then me and Dai and the reporter addressed him as the commander. I watched him reply with rapture. He was so handsome as he moved and talked. His blue hair looked soft and his clear blue eyes bored into my heart.

I looked up as I heard a clatter. Dai had arrived with the statue, except it wasn't really Dai. I could feel Dark's happiness and pouting underneath Dai's terror and releif. Mom nodded and exclaimed estaticly and I snuck away. I'd congradulate Dai later and ask him if he was ok. I sighed as I layed down on my bed. All this was really confusing. First Dai being Dark, then magic being real. I didn't know what to think. I thought about that blue haired boy I had seen on the tv. My heart beat faster just thinking about him and I felt something enter my mind. The pain smothered thought as my body grew. The only thing I could tell when the pain finished was that there was way too many confused thoughts in my head. "Get out," I growled at the invasive thoughts before blacking out.

---------------

Dark woke up in an odd room and looked around. Where was he? He guessed his new tamer was still getting used to him and he walked over to the door. He wandered down the stairs and saw the young Niwa boy. 'That can't be right,' Dark thought looking around. How could his tamer be over there and he be over here? His tamer's mother screamed and dropped the plate that she had been washing. "Oh, my! Dark! What happened to you," she screamed. "What are you talking about," Dark asked his voice coming out higher than normal. What was going on? He looked down at himself and saw that he was a girl. "What the hell!?"

* * *

**Yay! New chapter finished. Dai and Ichigo have school trouble next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who have reviewed. Sorry I was gone so long. **(_Daisuke or Ichigo talking to Dark, _**Dark talking to Daisuke or Ichigo.**)  
**Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel. ****  


* * *

**"What is going on," Emiko asked, staring at Dark from across the room. Daisuke was swaying like he was going to faint.  
"How should I know," Dark shouted, "I've never seen anything like this!"  
"You've never manifested in a female twin before," Daiki asked.  
"I think I would know if I had been a girl before," Dark shouted, storming across the room. Daisuke fell to the floor and With jumped onto his chest, looking worried.

_What's going on, _I asked, confused. Dark jumped as he heard me.  
**Who are you?  
**_I'm Ichigo Niwa. Who are you?  
_**Dark Mouse, The Phantom Thief, **Dark replied, defensively. It felt like he was insulted that I didn't know who he was.  
_What are you doing in my head, _I asked, confused. Hadn't mom said that Dark only showed up in boys? What's he doing here.  
**I don't know! That's what we're trying to find out, **Dark replied, angrily. "What are we going to do now," Dark asked mom. She shrugged.  
"I guess we will have to just see what we can find in the books," she said, shaking her head, "But for now, Ichigo will have to stay here."  
_What, _I shouted at her. Dark winced and asked, "What do you mean, Mrs. Niwa?"  
"She'll have to stay here and go to school with Daisuke," she replied, happily.

_But, what about my friends? I have a life you know, _I shouted, but she didn't respond.  
**She can't hear you like this, **Dark said, shaking his head, **I'm in control right now, so I'm the only one who can talk to people.  
**_Well, get out of my head then, _I shouted, angrily.  
**I can't really do it myself, **he said, shrugging unconcernedly, **You will have to think of whoever you did when you transformed to get back. **I could feel that he was happy to be free for as long as it took me to turn back.I thought back to earlier. I had been confused because of what was happening. Then I remembered the boy from the tv.  
"Oh, honey, your back," mom said, smiling at me. I looked down and saw that I was normal again. At least for now. "I can't wait to see you in your new school uniform," she said happily. I sighed. Great.

---------

Daisuke and I rode on the trolley up to the school. Mom had gotten the school to enroll me last night, but thankfully the school uniform wouldn't arrive for a few more weeks. Mom wanted me to wear some of the new clothes that she had bought for me, but I talked her into letting me wear one of Dai's uniforms. At least I didn't look too stupid. Maybe I could convince my new classmates I was Dai's identical twin brother.

"Hey, Dai," I started, when he waved to a girl on who was just getting on. She was kind of cute, with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She waved at Dai and he blushed, looking down. I could feel him struggling with Dark for control. "Um, Dai, who is that," I asked.  
"Huh," he said looking at me, "That is Harada Risa. She's in my class." He blushed again and sighed. Well, I didn't really know what to do. Dai was really confused and embarrassed. I tried to calm him down, but it didn't help much. I just hoped he wouldn't transform into Dark in the middle of class.

"Everyone," the teacher addressed the class, "This is Ichigo Niwa. She's Daisuke's sister." I stood at the front of the classroom, feeling nervous. I hate a lot of attention.  
"Hey everyone," I said, trying to get the teacher to hurry up. She looked around the room before pointing at the desk next to Dai.  
"Why don't you sit there next to your brother, Ichigo," she said, smiling at me. I nodded and walked over to the desk. Sitting down, I noticed the boy sitting next to me on the other side. It was the blue-haired boy from the tv. Suddenly, everything seemed like it would be twice as difficult.

* * *

**Hopefully, the new format is easier to read. If not, just say so.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not being on for so long. Will try to update sooner. **(_Daisuke or Ichigo talking to Dark, _**Dark talking to Daisuke or Ichigo.**)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe the plots of my fanfics.**

I sat on the roof of the school during lunch hiding from the teachers. Dai wasn't really worried about where I was because he was too preoccupied with that Risa girl. I knew I only had another ten minutes before class started. From where I was sitting, I could feel Dai faintly. He was nervous and panicky but not so flustered as to transform.

"Hey." I jumped and stared at the blue haired boy who had surreptitiously come up behind me. My heart jumped and threatened to allow Dark through.

"Hey," I said looking back down at Dai. He was looking around confusedly, probably because he couldn't feel Dark anymore.

**What happened to the cute girl, **Dark asked from the back of my mind. Evidently he had been bothering Dai while he was talking to Risa. While Dai might put up with that, I wouldn't.

_Get out,_ I said shoving him firmly out of my conscious mind. I could tell he wasn't completely gone, but not actively in my head.

"My name is Satoshi Hiwatari," the blue haired boy said surprising me. I had forgotten about him for a few minutes. He was watching me expectantly and I blushed.

"Sorry, my name's Ichigo, but you already knew that," I said smiling.

"Yeah, you're Niwa-kun's sister," he said watching me. It was actually kind of disconcerting. He just kept staring.

"What," I asked self conscious. Maybe I had something on my face.

"You look like him," he said calmly.

"Yeah, we're twins. We're supposed to look alike," I said rolling my eyes. I've never really liked being compared to Dai. So we looked alike, what's the big deal?

"I guess," he said looking down at Dai. We sat together companionably and watched him run off with his friends until the bell rang. He touched my shoulder before climbing back down for class. Thankfully I could fight off Dark until he was gone.

**So that's the one you like,** Dark commented fiddling with our long purple hair.

_Shut up, _I said sharply trying to throw him back out of my mind.

"Now that's not very nice," he said standing up and stretching slowly, "I wasn't really planning on doing anything."

_Good,_ I said scowling and crossing my arms in my mind. It was disconcerting that my body didn't react to what I was doing. The sooner this day was over the better.

I returned to the class when Dark faded back to the back of my mind. The teacher didn't take any notice to my tardy entrance but Dai looked at me worriedly. I stared at the wall bored while the teacher droned on. I didn't really care what was going on in class because I was actually a few grades ahead. Dad let me skip ages ago but mom thought it would be better for me to stay with Dai in class.

I turned and looked at Satoshi. He wasn't paying the teacher any mind either. He seemed to be staring at either me or Dai. I couldn't really tell who Satoshi was staring at, since I was sitting between the two boys. He noticed I was looking at him and turned away so I guess he was looking at Dai.

Class continued much the same way. Mostly boring stuff. If anything needed to be done for tomorrow I'd need to ask Dai, 'cause I sure didn't hear about it. I probably should have payed more attention, but at the time I didn't really care. Dai and I walked back home from the train station slowly and not talking. Both of us were rather tired and worn out.

Dai opened the door to the house and peered around to see if there were any visible traps. Not seeing any he tentatively stepped into the hall. Nothing happened. We walked carefully to the living room. Evidently mom didn't trap the house today.

"Oh, Daisuke," she called as we opened the door to the living room, "You need to go steal tonight."

"Aw, mom," he whined, "I've got homework."

"I could do it," I said but mom shook her head.

"Daisuke has been trained to steal art since he was little," she said not really looking at me, "Why don't you go do your homework so you can help your brother when he gets home."

I scowled and went up to my room with Dai. He didn't need to leave for a few more hours and I needed him to tell me what I needed to do.

"You can copy mine when I'm done," I said as I pulled my books out onto my desk.

"Thanks," Dai said with a grateful smile. I sighed and nodded taking his list of assignments. I put it with my books and went down with Dai to help fix dinner.

After we had eaten, mom made Dai transform into Dark and go out to steal the artwork. I went to do the homework for school. It was all rather easy anyway. I finished before Dai got back and dug out some of my old magic books. Before, I had thought it was just fantasy, but now...I wasn't so sure.

I flipped through the book and looked at one of the spells. It was a spell to create light. It was relatively simple, all you had to do was form a symbol in the air with your finger and recite a few words in order for the spell to work. I had memorized the symbol and the words long ago, but practiced once or twice in order to ensure that I remembered it correctly.

I turned off the light in the room and sat on my bed in the dark. I breathed in slowly and raised my hand. I formed the symbol in the air while I recited the spell and a small ball of light formed in the center of the symbol. Shocked, I hit the ball of light with the back of my hand and it went out. I sat in the dark for a few moments before I reformed the symbol and recited the spell again. Again the light formed in the center of the symbol. I cupped it gently between my hands and blew on it. It grew bigger and brighter in the palms of my hands. Lightly I threw it into the air. It floated up in a slow arc and stayed in the air.

Well, what do you know? There really is magic in the world.

**See you guys next time. Promise the magic is important. No clue what's next, but I know how it ends. That's really annoying, you know.**


End file.
